What I can give
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Kira Hitomiko was left babysitting Kira Shishiza, Kira Hiroto and Yagami Reina’s daughter. With such a talented and smart child, what else could Hitomiko possibly pass on to the little girl? [11 yrs after IE Go. One-shot. 1st part of the Before SEE series]


**Cover Image:** Kira Shishiza

 **A/N:** What I can say for certain for now is that, this will have a sequel, but no, not about the characters here again. More like, featuring the other original IE characters mostly as parents now, lol. Because trust me, I have a lot. But yes, they'll mostly be separate one-shots as to not make anyone follow this then expect a chapter that will take a while to come out. Oh and lastly, enjoy the read!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own IE nor its characters. I do own my two OCs here tho.

 **Original Word Count:** 809

 **Version 2.0:** 810 words

* * *

 **= What I can give =**

* * *

Short cherry-colored shoulder-length hair with two white locks at the sides, round-shaped bouncy-looking face, innocently glowing teal dough eyes, pale with a little hint of pink skin… Kira Hitomiko was sure that she had never seen anyone more adorable than this seven-year-old in front of her. After her small squeal at yet another successful guess of a constellation, Hitomiko found herself smiling at the youngest Kira.

"You really studied this thoroughly, huh," the bespectacled adult complimented her little companion as they both sat on clean tatami floors in a traditional Japanese style side by side. Hitomiko peered her head at the opened book atop the sole table in the room and glanced at the person leaning on it.

"Uhuh! Like what Midorikawa-jiisan would say, 'Knowledge is power!'" Kira Shishiza answered proudly as she kept her hands nestled on the book and turned her head to her aunt to give her a smile.

Hitomiko returned the gesture then watched as the small child scanned her eyes back to one of the pictures in the book that showed multiple shiny dots with a space background. The greenette's smile soon faltered as she realized something of great importance.

Her knowledge on both soccer and constellations that she, without a doubt, got from Hiroto and Reina, her habit of spewing proverbs on almost every occasion much like her uncle Midorikawa — whether was it taught or something Shishiza simply caught on, Hitomiko couldn't tell — and of course her flexible movements and the growing understanding she had regarding pranks thanks to Kariya Masaki himself, all but got her down. Don't get her wrong though, of course Hitomiko was happy that Shishiza learned a lot at such a young age and from such incredible teachers. It's just that everyone else seemed to have already given Shishiza a piece of themselves. If that was the case, what about her? What might be just the thing that only Hitomiko could pass onto Shishiza?

Her musings were interrupted just as a small running orange-haired figure caught her sight. The spiky-haired little boy with two thick bangs sticking down from his head then gave the surprised woman a huge bear hug of which she returned.

"Hito—Hito-mito-chan" The two-year-old sporting yellow irises and black pupils said in a blabber. The act simply made the woman grin as she set her sights on the sliding wooden door and the five-foot-five red-haired standing by it.

"Well isn't this a surprise? I didn't know you guys are in town," Hitomiko greeted Nagumo Haruya who had his hands inside his yellowish brown jacket. The dark red shirt he had under it was much like the one his son was wearing, albeit a miniature version of it. They also had the same pair of multi-pocketed baggy green pants. If Hitomiko was to guess, it's probably one of Hasuike An's plan, to have them wear pairing outfits, that is.

"Aw come on, Hitomiko-san… I thought you liked seeing Amajiki?" The former Chaos captain countered with his signature grin as he loitered his eyes in the room and found the female red-haired smiling at him from the table. Nagumo gave her a wave that made her stand up and give him a hug.

"Of course I do. It's just that I never realized that I already started my own babysitting business," Hitomiko stated with a smirk as she watched Shishiza go back to her seat before talking in confidence once again. "You _are_ dropping him off for your date with Hasuike, aren't you?"

After a condescending laugh of which Hitomiko thought was a great improvement from his mischievous one that she was used to when he was a teen, he answered in a mix of an apologetic and smug tone, "I promise Reane and I will get you something after we get back." He then winked and bowed to Shishiza, Amajiki, and Hitomiko and finally took off.

"Amajiki, do you want to play with some—"

Before Hitomiko could end her sentence, the little boy with three small fire-like swirls on his left bangs already helped himself by striding towards Shishiza and reaching for her favorite toy— a comical-looking bull that Hiroto bought for her on her sixth birthday — just beside the opened book.

As Hitomiko expected, Shishiza did not respond to this in kind but what she did not expect, however, was everything that came after: the sharp turn of Shishiza's eyes as she snatched her Taurus toy back, followed by the harsh and steeled statement she gave Amajiki.

"Get your own toy," she hissed as cold as ice. And if that wasn't enough, she even flipped her hair exactly as how Hitomiko would do, all the while distancing herself from the dumbfounded boy.

Hitomiko couldn't help the proud curve that travelled up her lips at the realization.

Guess she was worrying over nothing, after all.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Constellations and soccer from Hiroto and Ulvida, check! Proverbs from uncle Midorikawa, check! Pranks and how to get away from them from uncle Kariya, triple check! Sass and hair flip techniques from aunt Hitomiko, ultimate check!! Yeah, she has a lot of teachers, alright. Also, I'll probably do Endou and Natsumi's children next.

Please do tell if it's crappy, rushed, or the like. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, dear comrades!

If you've read 'Shinsei Earth Eleven' from the 'The Dawn of Justifiable Fangirls' account then I'm already telling you now that Shishiza will be part of the universe travelling bunch along with the four already mentioned characters. Also, some others like Fubuki's son, Ichinose and Aki's son, Endou and Natsumi's son and daughter (NOT twins), Manabe's student/protégée, the new once-in-a-decade genius who suddenly disappeared and now popped up out-of-nowhere, a female OC with I believe has a rather unique backstory, Tsurugi Kyousuke as coach, and Tsurugi's seven-year-old son (not really part of the team but is brought in space simply because he's a single parent in the story and wouldn't want anyone else to take care of his child, mind you) will all also be there to complete the team. Yes, I'm one of the writers in that account, yes, I do have permission from my coauthor to write this under my own account, and lastly, yes, this is nine years prior from the timeline that story is focused on. Unfortunately though, Amajiki will not be part of them since he's still too young.

Speaking of that collaboration account, let me do a shameless advertisement about it here (P.S.: anything to be mentioned here DOES NOT have anything to do with this exact one-shot so you don't need to read any of my nonsense anymore. You've been warned). That account is honestly created to help other authors write their own story by giving them a head start with how to do it with the help of collaborations. The secondary aim would be simply writing for the sake of fun and practice in writing itself. If you'd like, you can join the account by sending a PM to me, SaltyCandy. Also, to find said account, go to my profile, press 'The Dawn of Justifiable Fangirls' anywhere there and do try to read a little something about what it's all about by going to TDJF's profile.

Kudos to you for reading all of that! What a nice person! Just want you to know that I appreciated it and thank you very much for your time. Have a nice day!


End file.
